cosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations
The United Nations also known as the Galactic Republic is the ruling government of the galaxy. It is the opposing galactic government of the Covenant Empire. Throughout most of its history as the dominant galactic power, the Republic did not style itself as a strong centralized government, but rather as a union of sovereign planets for the purposes of collective security and economic prosperity. It was created by humanity, starting in the Sol System and throughout thousands of years it expanded to several systems throughout the universe. History Foundation and the Human-Covenant War The United Nations of the Galactic Republic was born with the ratification of the Galactic Constitution. It created on planet Earth and expanded throughout the Sol System. Once officially established, the UN aligned themselves with the Order of the Cosmos and built its Military. Outside entities foresaw the grand foundation of the galactic republic and invaded the milky way system. These invaders would later be known as the Covenant, an organization of several alien races foreign to the Sol System. They established their own empire and planned to absorb the Sol System. The United Nations resisted and so the first Human-Covenant War began. Systems from across the galaxy looked in on the war from the outside and many aided the United Nations to oppose the rule of the Covenant Empire. With the establishment of the United Nations throughout several systems, the Galactic republic expanded and eventually sent the the Covenant into regression, winning the war. Conflict with the Sepratists Due to the Galactic Republic's alignment with the Order of the Cosmos, there were many Knights who were exiled from the Republic whom disagreed wih the Order's decision. These exiles then formed the Order of the Nebula, an organization opposite to the Cosmos but seemingly equally as powerful. With their establishment, the Galactic Republic was faced with a new threat. This threat was expanded when the Nebula aligned themselves with the Covenant, forming a Galactic superpower rivaling the United Nations. This organization were named the Sepratists whom's goal was to take worlds and systems by force in order to overthrow the United Nations. With their intentions announced, the Sepratists declared the Great Galactic War. Government Galactic Senate Each member state (system governments) returned a representative (a senator) to a central legislative body (the Senate). Senators were the ambassadors of their home worlds, and member worlds were able to maintain their government and society in accordance with local beliefs, customs, and traditions. There was a wide variety of different local governments along the political spectrum: from monarchies to republics to hive-like communes. In some systems, the senator was elected to that post; in others, the world government appointed the senator. Senators received one vote in all matters—procedural and substantive. The Chancellor was elected from within the Senate. The assembly was in turn divided into individual committees, each specializing in specific fields of government administration, and which were responsible for creating legislation to be reviewed by the full assembly. Although legislation passed by the Senate was binding to all member worlds, most of the everyday legislation followed by citizens of the Republic was created at the planetary, sector, or regional level. Therefore, the main functions of the Senate were to mediate disputes between members, provide for the common defense, and regulate inter-system trade. The members of the Senate would then elect a Supreme Chancellor from amongst their ranks who would serve as the Republic's head of government (and, by default, head of state) and chief diplomat. Culture The Galactic Republic had a very diverse culture. Member worlds were able to maintain their own culture in accordance with local beliefs, customs, and traditions. There was a wide variety of different cultures within the Republic: from religious communities like the Knights to hive-like communes. The Republic had a liberal policy towards arts also. The dominant aesthetic style of Galactic Republic-era was opulence and ornamentation. Although Humanocentrism was technically outlawed by the Rights of Sentience clause of the Galactic Constitution, it still very much existed throughout the life of the Galactic Republic. Military The Republic's earliest days were not peaceful ones, since, as the Republic expanded across the galaxy, it encountered many warlike species. The Republic realized the need for an army and navy to keep the peace. The Republic's military forces would serve throughout many conflicts, the various conflicts of the Human-Covenant War. A defensive branch of the Republic was established, and named the United Nations Space Command. Through tecnological advancements gained through the Republic's expansion, they were able to modify human genetics to create Super Soilders. These soilders are simply reffered to as Troopers and are the primary fighting force of the United Nations Space Command. Order of the Cosmos The Order is an ancient monastic peacekeeping confederation unified by its belief in the mystical arts of the Living Force. The Knights of the Order are said to be the most powerful beings in the universe due to their use of Sol Sabers and mystical arts. The Order alligned themselves with the United Nations during its foundation to ensure that peace was maintained. The Order has heavy influence on the Galactic Republic, as their Knights lead its military as the highest ranked Generals. Category:Universal Terms